


Haircut

by vic20



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic20/pseuds/vic20
Summary: this is a really short thing i wrote in 10 minutes. it's in an au obviously, something that's been in my head for a while





	Haircut

Callie and Marie are deep into Squidbeak Splatoon business and have gone on an indefinite music hiatus. They have many missions to do as there seems to be a new threat rising in Inkopolis….  
They realize, however, that their status as pop stars will make is impossible to carry out missions discreetly. 

They have to alter their appearance. 

[ChatLog 18:36:17 432019]

agent2: i got it done

agent_1: ooooh!!! show meee!!!!!! <3<3<3<3

agent2: later . i have stuff to do 

agent_1: awwwwww why u like dis

agent_1: talk 2 me u butt

agent_1: i bet u look cute af

agent_1: i really wanna kiss ur face rn god

agent_1: aye baby mama lemme whisper in yo ear

agent2: callie please

agent_1: ily bitch

agent2: ...

agent2: i love you too .

[ChatLogEnd]

Callie's ear twitched as she heard the familiar click and two beeps come from the front door.   
"Mariiiiee!!-- oh?"  
Her hood was up, the inside almost illuminated by Marie's flustered cheeks.   
"Puppy, is it that bad?"  
"I.... I don't know if I like it."  
"You don't have to show me, if you really don't want to..."  
"No, I-- I'll show you."  
Marie pulled the hoodie back, with slight hesitation. A big undercut around the back and sides. The hair on top was just as long and tied up in a ponytail.  
"Ooooohhhh Mariiiiieee you look great!"   
"I, okay thank you but, do I at least look different enough..."   
"Honestly baby, getting a haircut is a bit drastic, we have tons of clothing that can hide us well."  
"We talked about this... that'll be very suspicious."  
Callie sighed. "You're right, I just don't like seeing you do something you obviously don't enjoy doing."   
"It's not.. that bad. I was just a little nervous how I'd.. pull it off..."  
"Marie you're gorgeous," Callie's hand brushed over Marie's cheek. "of course you pull it off."  
"Haah.. I.. thanks..."  
"...I guess I need to do something too?"  
"Haircut?" Marie walked off into the kitchen, and started to sift through the cabinet for something to eat.  
"Haircut....probably a big one." Callie followed.  
"There's something I've been wanting to try too, so now's the perfect time, I.... guess...." Callie trailed off as she started to eye Marie up and down. She was reading some instructions on a bag of quick-2-make pasta, almost entirely focused on it.  
Callie had never seen the back of Marie's neck and head so clearly before. Kinda weird to think about but her nape was... cute? She then found herself pressed up against the shorter inkling, and started to plant light kisses on her nape.  
"Mmmnhhh-haah..! Callie!" Marie jerked away and slapped her paw against her newly sensitive area.  
"That felt.. weird!"  
That was so cute, Callie thought. "Haha aw, sorry Marie! I couldn't help myself... You're cute all over.. ~"  
"W-well kiss the other side next time.."  
"Hehe mmm, you got it puppy."


End file.
